Bonded By Sight
by Ms.WrightingFantasy
Summary: Rated T just to be safe. Post Chamber of Secrets, five years later, what are Ginny's and Tom's thoughts on each other? Yay, nice reviews!
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer - I own nothing.

A/N - This just sort of popped into my head tonight and I thought "What the heck. I've always loved TRGW fics anyway." Right now it's just a one shot, but if you all decide you really enjoy it, just R/R and I'll see what I can do to develop this into a full blown story. (I do have a few ideas just incase that happens )

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**_Five years had past, since that day that Harry had rescued her from the demon that was Tom Marvolo Riddle, and five years had past since she had first had her heart torn in two._ **

Ginerva sat in front of the mirror that served her and her two other roommates, luckily her two roommates were still fast asleep. Of course, not many people were up at this hour. If you were to look out one of the dorm windows, you would have been greeted with a pleasant view of the night sky. The sun was due to rise in least three hours, yet Ginerva still sat staring deeply into the mirror, as if transfixed by what she saw. What exactly was it that she saw? She saw _him_. Not all of him, but he was there. Even as she stared into her own eyes, she could see something that now one else seemed to notice. **_Green._** Now many red heads since the beginning of time have had green eyes, so what was so fascinating about the fact the Ginerva had a green ring around her eyes? Everyone else in her family just had blue eyes and she had only blue eyes at one time, but during certain predicaments a certain bond may happen between two people, even if it is unwanted.

Tom had left a mark on her, not like the one his older self did to his followers but one that seemed almost loving, to her at least. Oh how she hated that word. **_Love._** It was almost like getting slapped in the face, for you couldn't choose if it would happen. As many of her friends knew, Ginerva had been deeply infatuated with a certain Mr. Potter and many would have even said that she loved him, but that of course wasn't true. Her eyes were proof of that. Why hadn't anyone noticed? She remembered the first time she had looked into a mirror after leaving the Chamber of Secrets. She had let out a rather loud gasp and almost tumbled over. It was certainly a surprise to see that brilliant shade of emerald staring back at her. It wasn't like Harry's shade of emerald. Harry's was bright and lively. Tom's however was darker, deeper, and it seemed to shine with such a fierce arrogant pride.

Ginerva sighed deeply, still confused after all these years. Why couldn't she just get over him? After all, he had done terrible things to her. He had manipulated her. He had twisted her around his pale finger and had held fast, that was however until a certain Boy Who Lived showed up and defeated him. Ginerva got up from where she was sitting and moved toward the door heading to the dorms. She kept her eyes glued to the mirror until the very last moment. She then tore them away, reluctantly, heading out the door and back to her bed. Even though Ginerva had been doing this routine for many years now, she didn't want to be questioned as to why she was in the bathroom at such an hour.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

A deep growl escaped a young man's throat as he made his way through the many twisting secret passage ways of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. After his mistake, he had been tossed aside like a meaningless muggle corpse. His older self must have been lied to, for who would leave someone as important as himself in the bowls of some unimportant Death Eater's secret chamber, like the Malfoy's. Taking a sharp turn to the right, he came out of the dim lighted passages to the slightly lighter hallways. Clenching and unclenching his fists, he made his way down to the Slytherin Common Room.

_Salazar **Will** Rule_ Tom hissed in parseltounge.

The Common Room door stayed shut.

Tom let out a angry hiss and let his rage flow through his arm, down to his fist, and he felt his fist come in contact with the hard stone that was the Common Room door. He moaned slighty as he unclenched his fist. A wave of pain shot up his arm. Tom gazed down at his hand for a moment. Thick crimson liquid poured from it and Tom felt a certain animalistic hunger sprouted in his throat. **_Blood._** Blood always did that him. Why? He didn't care why; he liked it and that was all that mattered.

"Salazar Will Rule." Tom said quietly as he continued to gaze at his hand. Bringing his hand up to his mouth, he licked gently at the deep gashes in his knuckles. As the coppery taste awaked his senses, a image of the eleven year old Ginerva popped into his mind. Stepping into the Common Room, he sighed angrily. If only **_Potter_** hadn't interfered, then he would be in double the power, twice the brain, he could move two times as fast to cleanse the filth of the Magical World. Tom glanced down at his hand once more, knowing full well that when he woke up in the morning that it would be entirely healed, no scare or anything. Such things like that were the nice parts of reliving a memory each and everyday, but the constant reminder that that's all he was ate at his nerves like a hungry Hippogriff.

Everyday he would wake and everyday he would become even more enraged by the fact that he was still stuck in the old diary. **_Potter_** had thought that he completely destroyed him. Tom smirked, dropping into a mildly comfortable armchair next to the fire. Of course **_Potter_** had thought he had been destroyed. After all, it was like a Gryffindor to assume things, such as victory. His hand pulsed lightly as Tom brought it back up to his face. He didn't lick it as he had the first time. He simply stared at it, think of the girl with red hair. In a way, it was her fault as well, but Tom didn't hold it against her as he held it against **_Potter. _**She had just been an accessory, a needed item to tie together his plan. "She was an object and nothing more" Tom told him self forcefully. "Nothing more." Tom repeated, less forcibly. "Ginerva, my object, mine not Potter's." Tom wispered staring into the fire. From a pocket inside his robes, he pulled out a small mirror he had begun carrying, since he had been sucked back into the dirary. He brought it up to his eyes and examined them, just as he did everyday. No matter how many days passed, the ocean blue ring still remained around his dark green eyes. He remembered waking up the first day after being stuck with that fang and having that awful headache, until the Basilisk venom had done it's course. Someone should have told **_Potter_** that Basilisk venom could not harm any of the Slytherin's bloodline. "Mine, even if I have to wait, your mine." Tom said staring deeply into the eyes that belonged to him and the girl he had bonded with. _Ginerva_ Tom hissed lightly in parseltongue. He shut his eyes and savored the feeling of her name in his native tounge. He could wait...for her.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Well there you go. I felt Ginny was a little out of character, but she was supposed to be depressed and confused, so hopefully you got that out of her. Like I said R/R and If I get a few happy ones, I'll continue on with a story I had in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

1Disclaimer - I own nothing

A/N - I'm glad some people enjoyed it! I probably won't be updating it everyday, but I'll try to do it at LEAST once a week. Also I'm ignoring HBP, so Dumbldore is alive and Ginny and Harry never dated. (Neither did Lavender and "Won Won", lmao)

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXooXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Ginny you lazy stooge get up!" A voice yelled next to Ginny's bed. Ginny groaned and rolled over, trying to get away from the annoying screech. The padding of sock clad feet could be heard lightly scurrying across the floor. It stopped suddenly, then started up only moments later, and then stopped suddenly once again. "Ginny, are you going to get up?" The same voice asked. Ginny mumbled a inaudible reply and rolled on her stomach, trying to go completely back to sleep. An aggravated sigh could be heard, just before a rather large feather filled pillow landed sharply on Ginny's head.

Ginny let out an angry squeal and shot out of bed, just before grabbing her wand from the bed side table. "Woah! Calm down Ginny!" Ginny's roommate, Ariel, said frightened. Her dark brown eyes were wide with fear. She had seen what Ginny could do with hexes, and she didn't want to be on the wrong end of one.

Ginny lowered her wand begrudgingly. "What do you want, Ariel?" Ginny said rubbing her eyes unhappily. She lowered herself back onto her bed. "You slept in, _again_" Ariel said a tad disapproving. "What's wrong with you? Lately you've been getting to bed earlier, but you've been sleeping in more." Ariel said frowning.

"I'm fine, Ariel." Ginny said bluntly. Ginny sighed, seeing the hurt look on her roommate's face. "I'm sorry," Ginny said, her shoulders sagging. ", I guess stress of school has just been getting to me." Ginny lied lamely. Ginny yawned heavily and brought her sleep deprived eyes up to Ariel's skeptical ones. Ginny could tell, by Ariel's stare, that she didn't believe her. After all, if Ginny had been stressing out over school, her grades wouldn't be as poor as they were.

"Well, lets just get down to breakfast, then. You'll be needing a good breakfast to help wake you up." Ariel said grabbing Ginny and dragging her to the door. Ginny pulled out of her roommates grasp. Ariel turned, looking confused. "What-" Ariel began. "I need to get dressed, don't I?" Ginny said cutting her off. Ariel frowned, looking down at Ginny's clothes. Ginny was in a white button up night shirt and red flannel sleeping pants, that was barely a few shades darker than her hair. "Oh, yes I suppose so." Ariel said nodding. "I guess I'll go wait in the common room." Ariel said leaving the dorm. Ginny rolled her eyes as Ariel left. Ariel could be very absent minded at times. If it wasn't for her kind disposition, she would have been an annoying person to be around.

Ginny quickly pulled off her night clothes and replaced them with a pair of light blue jeans and a dark green sweater, that went well with the emerald circle around her eyes. She reached under her bed, pulled out a pair of worn brown shoes and put the on her already sock clad feet. She quickly pulled a brush through her hair, before leaving the room. Ginny wondered if Ariel had remembered to wait for her, as she descended the dorm stairs.

Surprisingly enough, Ariel was sitting on one of the many red over-stuffed armchairs, twiddling her thumbs idly and staring off into space. "Ariel come on, let's head down to the Great Hall."

Ariel smiled brightly, jumping up from the armchair. "Finally, I'm starved!" Ariel said patting her stomach . Ginny smiled, linking arms with her roommate and making her way out of the Common Room. That was something else Ginny liked about her friend. She had a healthy appetite, just like Ginny and her family.

"Hey Ginny, do you still like Harry?" Ariel asked as they walked down the near-empty hall.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Tom awoke, a small smile gracing his thin lips. He had been dreaming a pleasant dream but he couldn't seem to recall it. The smile was quickly replaced with a scowl as he realized he was still residing in the old diary. Tom threw off the dark green comforter and the light silvery sheets that were on top of him. A shiver ran down his spine as the cold dungeon air hit his bear arms. He reached over and grabbed his school robes off of the top of his trunk and slipped them on with simple grace.

Tom then reached for his black shoes that were sitting next to his trunk. He slipped them on over his black socks, while letting out a loud yawn. He wandered absently if the Great Hall was still serving breakfast. It didn't matter either way, though, the house elves would graciously supply him with something if he went down up to the kitchen. In the end, however, Tom decided that he would just go straight to the place he always went, the library. He didn't have homework. Tom scoffed at such an idea. He was living the same day over and over, after all! What use would doing homework be? Running into teachers always was a headache, though. Having to give some lame excuse to why he wasn't in class. _I feel sick, and was heading to the Hospital Wing. I had to take this Prefect Shift for So-And-So. Professor Flitwick sent me on a errand._ None of the professors doubted him, and that made things much easier. Well, none of the with the exception of Dumbledore. Tom let out a ungentlemanly snort as he left the common room. Dumbledore always stuck his nose where it didn't belong, even fifty years from when Tom had hid himself in this memory, Dumbledore felt the need to mess up everything.

Tom wandered through the halls, feeling no need to go through the secret passages. He only did that when he was very angry, and of course that was after each and every day of failure in the library. As Tom went through the hallways, lazily, he brought the hand he had injured up to his face. The gashes were gone and not even the pink skin that usually remained after a few days of healing were there. Perfectly smooth pale skin, just like the day he had placed a piece of himself into the dairy.

"Tom? What are you doing out of class, my boy?" A voice said from behind Tom.

Tom cringed, almost as a reflex. When had he first started cringing when he heard that voice? Probably the second meeting, after he had been shown just what the older wizard could do. The cringe was, however, replaced with a scowl and then a impassive face, before he turned to look at the eccentric wizard that he knew stood behind him.

Dumbledore stood with a good hearted smile across his face. His eyes twinkled with a certain knowledge that made Tom want to rip them out. He was dressed in his usual purple robes, something Tom could never understand. Purple, to him, was a very unintimidating color. It was almost a laughable one, when worn in a abundance such as Dumbledore did. However, Dumbledore still was able to pull it of and still have a large amount of respect. Even Tom, though he would never admit it, had a certain spark at the very depths of his black soul that envied Dumbledore. That was probably one reason why Tom hated him, so.

"Why, I was asked to take Anne Heralds Prefect Route, Professor. She apparently got very ill as of a few days ago." Tom said with mock innocents.

Professor Dumbledore's eyes seemed to wrinkle with laughter as he gazed upon Tom, though he made not a sound. "Really? Well, I am glad that you are so thoughtful, Tom." Dumbledore said giving a light nod. Dumbledore took a few steps closer to Tom, his black boot heels clicked in a rhythmic pattern on the stone floor. "However, I wouldn't want you to put everything before your own personal needs." Dumbledore said quietly. He bent his head forward slighty, looking at Tom over his half moon spectacles.

"Don't worry, Professor. I assure you, I know where my personal needs lie." Tom said feeling the ever familiar feeling of having his intentions written across his forehead.

"That's good, Tom." Dumbledore began. "Tell me, doesn't Miss Anne's Prefect Route go past passed that rather interesting tapestry of trolls in tutus?" Dumbledore said stroking his beard thoughtfully.

Tom resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Dumbledore always seemed to throw out the most random things into a conversation. "Yes, I do believe it is." Tom said recalling the Prefects Route, that was posted in the Common Room.

"Hmm, that is a very lovely tapestry, wouldn't you agree Tom?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I suppose, so." Tom said, growing bored.

"Well, I need to get to Headmaster Dibit's office. I'll see you in Defense of The Dark Arts tomorrow, Tom." Dumbledore said turning on his heel and walking down the hall, taking a sharp turn to the right, when a corner came up.

Tom watched Dumbledore go then shook his head. _He's bloody nuts. _Tom thought. He started walking toward the library again, only to stop in his tracks less than a minute later. He whirled around on his heels and gaped in the direction the Dumbledore had left in. Why hadn't he thought of it before! "He **_is_** bloody nuts!" Tom said his eyes wide with confusion. He turned in a circle trying to remember which way the tapestry was, through his excitement he had temporarily lost his mental map of the school. After a minute of sorting everything out in his head, he took off in a sprint through every passage he could find, until he came to the tapestry of trolls in tutus. _You know bloody well know what I want room! Give me what I need. Give me a way out. Give me a way to contact him. Give me a way to contact **her**! **Give me what I need!**_

A door popped up next to the tapestry. A feverish look appeared in Tom's eyes as he gripped the cool metal of the door knob with his pale hands. Stepping into the Room of Requirments, he let out a light gasp.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	3. Chapter 3

1Disclaimer - I own nothing.

A/N - Alas all I can do is dream and even with my dreams I still have a longing that will never be filled. A void that will remain empty for all of eternity, so the least I can do is bring these two together, even if it is only momentarily.

Sorry I had an urge to write something a little melancholy and deep. Things like that will pop up from time to time in my A/Ns so just skip down to the story if you don't feel like reading them. Also, if you won't a certain type of mood when I write my short little...things; you can always ask in the reviews and I'll try and comply. Well, enough of my meaningless jabber, on to the story!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Recap,

"_**Hey Ginny, do you still like Harry?" Ariel asked as they walked down the near-empty hall.**_

End Recap,

Ginny almost tripped over her feet at her friends question. What was she supposed to say? Lie? That's what she's been doing ever since her first year. She had liked him once. She had been so young, and it had just seemed right. After her encounter with Tom, though, she just hadn't been able to properly get feelings for any other boy. Yes, she had dated many boys. Yes she had made-out with them in every attainable place in Hogwarts. Nothing more than that though, she wouldn't go beyond the feverish kisses and light groping. Why did she date all these randomn boys and not feel anything for them? To try and distract herself. Every time she got a boyfriend, she could temporarily take her mind off the bond that she never wanted and the love that was never returned. But, no matter how many times she tried to distract herself, she would always find herself wandering back to a mirror, and back to the daydreams of past memories.

"Ginny? Did you hear me?" Ariel asked, after Ginny didn't answer.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah I heard you. I guess I just kind of fell into a daze." Ginny said smiling slightly.

"Oh...well, do you?" Ariel said pushing for an answer.

After a silent minute of internal arguing Ginny spoke. "No, I don't suppose I do, anymore." Ginny admitted.

"Oh, cool."Ariel said nodding.

They walked the rest of the way in silence the rest of the way. Ginny pulled Ariel over towards the Ravenclaw table. "Lets sit with Luna today." Ginny said.

"Ooo, good idea. I haven't talked to her since we got back from summer break." Ariel said promptly taking the lead. It wasn't hard to find the spacy blond amongst her house mates. Ariel and Ginny broke their linked arms and took a seat on each side of Luna, whom was reading her father's Quibbler. She had her hair held up by two bright green chopsticks and was wearing a particularly interesting pair of glasses that magnified her eyes. Luna didn't look up from her magazine, when Ginny and Ariel took a seat, but she did speak. "Hello Ginny, Hello Ariel. What brings you to the Ravenclaw table?" Luna asked dreamily.

"Just felt like visiting." Ginny informed her as she began filling her plate with pancakes, sausage, and eggs.

"Anything interesting in your dads magazine this month?" Ariel asked with a mouth full of bacon.

"Oh, daddy's Quibbler is always interesting, but my favorite story, this month, tells of a woman that kept a Shnix in her closet. She hid it from the rest of her family. Not that it would be very hard to hide. Their invisible you see, but your supposed to be able to see them with these glasses. I think I've already spotted three this morning. We might need to tell Dumbledore about them. They like to mess with people, you know. They really like to stick their nose in peoples love lives and play with their emotions, and we don't need anymore drama." Luna explained to the two girls that were finishing up their large breakfasts.

"Wow, that'd be annoying to have a Shnix follow you around." Ariel said picking up her tea glass.

Ginny nodded, wiping her mouth with a near by napkin. Ginny glanced down at her watch and nearly jumped out of her seat. "Oi! I promised to help Hermione in the library this morning at nine. I gotta run girls, bye!" Ginny said hopping out of her seat, running out of the Great Hall and to the library. When she had made it to the library doors, Ginny stopped and caught her breath. She ran her fingers through her hair, opened the library doors and stepped in, closing the doors quietly behind her.

Hermione sat at one of the many tables of the library, hunched over a particularly large volume. Her hair was scattered all over the book and Ginny was sure that her nose was touching the pages. Tentatively, Ginny slipped across the library floor and up to Hermione. She glanced at her watch. 9:03. Ginny inwardly cringed. Hermione had everything planned right down to the very second.

"Hermione?" Ginny said as she took a seat across from the attentive brunette.

Hermione didn't bring her head up but let out a "Hmm?"

"It's Ginny didn't you want help finding books so you could study?" Ginny asked.

Hermione did bring her head up this time and frowned. "Ginny! I didn't think you were going to show up. I started without you. You know this could help you for next year when _you _have to take the NEWTS." Hermione said sounding like Ginny's mum.

Ginny nodded glancing at the long list of books next to Hermione's elbow. The school year had only started a month ago and Hermione was inhaling books like they were sugar quills.

"Hermione, you do realize that the NEWTS are ten months from now." Ginny said picking up Hermione's list. "Are these the books you want me to find?" Ginny continued.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh Ginny you sound as bad as Ron and Harry. Yes it's a few months away, but if you wait until a week before the tests then you have to cram and you won't know everything." Hermione said shaking her head. She let her eyes land on the list Ginny was holding. "Yes, yes, that's it." Hermione said bringing her nose back down to the books pages.

Ginny shook her head and looked down at the list, to find what section she needed to go to first. The list read :

1. Advanced Potion Making by: Mortimus Parler

2. Poisonous Reptiles And Their Uses by: Lilith Stefanova

3. Merlin's Charms And Incantations (Biography) by: Herald Mictonic

4. Tigers To Trolleys by: Millicent Gromple

5. Dark Wizards And Their Pets by: _Author's Name Withheld _

6. How To Spot The Dark Arts by: Oliver Tremor

Ginny raised an eyebrow. No wonder Hermione wanted help finding her books, these things were top notch. Ginny got up out of her chair and grabbed a self inking quill. She headed over toward the Mystical Creatures section, since it was the closest section on the list. Ginny ran her thin finger over the many tombs as she passed by them, keeping her eyes pilled for _Poisonous Reptiles And Their Uses_.

She stopped however, when her eyes got sight of a something that sparked her memory. _How Shnixs Mess With You by: Heather Fillington._ Since Luna had been talking about Shnixs earlier, Ginny's curiosity was grabbed by the old book. She pulled it off of it's resting place on the bookshelf and was greeted by a cloud of dust. Ginny sneezed loudly as she gripped the volume. Clearly, no one had much interest in Heather and her Shnixs. Ginny placed the book in her school bag that was hanging empty on her hip. She then hurried off to find the books Hermione requested. She could always read the book before she went to bed tonight.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXooXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Recap

_**A door popped up next to the tapestry. A feverish look appeared in Tom's eyes as he gripped the cool metal of the door knob with his pale hands. Stepping into the Room of Requirements, he let out a light gasp.**_

End Recap,

Before Tom, stood a giant library. It was at least ten times the size of the school's. A large hall led to the middle of the grand library. In the center, stood a large marble stand and on the stand stood a giant crystal ball. Tom glided up to the crystal ball, almost as if under a spell. It was deffinatly something to marvel at. He let his fingers gently slide over the smooth surface of the crystal. It sent a chill down his spine. Tom brought his hand back, smiling. This object before him held great power; he could sense it. He turned in a complete circle, slowly. He took in all of the library, well as much as he could see. Somewhere out in the millions of tombs held the information that he needed. Maybe this was a test. The room wanted to be sure that he was worthy of using such power. Tom let a maniacal grin stretch across his face.

"I will show this room just how worthy I am of power." Tom said letting his eyes search over the many bookshelves, trying to pick a place to start. "Where to–OW!" Tom said whirling around on his heels. He of course hadn't been planning on say 'Where to–OW!' but then again he hadn't been planning on getting hit in the back of the head with a book either. When Tom turned around, he came met the eyes of a girl that looked to be about a first year. Her robes were messy and disheveled and her hair looked as if it didn't know the luxury of a brush, one of her socks was bunched up instead of at her knee, her robe was missing a house emblem, she had dirt smeared across her face, but what was really strange was, her hair was a unmistakable bubble gum pink as were her eyes. Though she looked only eleven, she had an aura of someone that had seen many millenniums.

Tom, stunned into silence, had his mouth drop slightly. The young girl looked livid and was now marching up to him, with an air of superiority. "Do you always talk to yourself you asinine weedy arse of a ninny!" the eccentric girl screeched at him. "Never mind," The girl bent down and picked up the book that she had hurled at Tom. ", If I ever see you touch _my_ crystal ball again I swear it won't just be a book I hurl at you!" The girl threatened, waving the book under Toms nose. Even though the girl stood a good two feet shorter than Tom, she seemed unafraid as if he was nothing more than an insect.

Tom stared at her, still in shock at the girl appearance. The girl sighed angrily and gave a Tom a gentle smack across the face with the palm of her hand. "Hey, buddy, I didn't mean to scare you to death. I just wanted to get my point across." The girl said putting her hands on her hips.

"Who are you, what are you doing here, ad what do you mean _your_ crystal ball?" Tom said frowning deeply.

The girl sighed. "I'm Fate, well one of them." The girl said rolling her eyes. "I'm here because you," The girl brought her fingers up and made quotation makes with them. ",**_ called_** me." The girl explained. "And I mean exactly what I said. **_MY_** crystal ball. I don't care what Nina says if you try and feel up my crystal ball again I'm killing you and that's that!" The girl growled more to herself than to Tom.

Tom, more confused than ever, stared at the girl dumbly._ This is why Dumbledore sent me here! He knew this loony girl was going to be here, and he wants her to kill me! _Tom thought taking a step back away from the girl.

The girl laughed suddenly. "Dumbledore didn't ask me to kill you, don't worry, he actually likes you. As for me, I think you're an arse and deserve to die, but I'm strictly on orders that I'm supposed to help you." The girl said crossing her arms. "Oh and before you ask, yes I can read your mind."

Tom frowned and crossed his arms. "Whatever, you still didn't tell me your name, and who's Nina,_ and_ why are you in such a shabby condition?" Tom asked eyeing her in disgust.

"Hi, I'm Julie and I'm a Fate. I was sent her be my older sister Nina; she thinks that you deserve help at getting you true love blah blah blah. Last but not least I'm dressed like this because I'm supposed to look like a witch, because it would kill you, throw you into shock, and/or scramble your brains to look at me in my true form." Julie said in a very sarcastic tone.

"But, no one has pink hair or pink eyes!" Tom said pointing at Julie.

Julie rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm sorry. I usually try and stay away from you smelly brutes and pink is my favorite color. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get this over with so I can get home and get out of this icky skin." Julie said disappearing down one of the aisles between the bookshelves. She appeared moments later carrying a tomb, that was two thirds her size, with ease. She placed it at his feet and gave her unruly hair a shake.

"Alright, first we need to get you out of here, right?" Julie asked.

Tom nodded, not trusting his tongue to be civil.

"Alright, give me a minute." Julie plopped down into the floor and pulled the book up onto her lap. She flipped through it for a few minutes then placed it back onto the ground, making sure the book stayed open to the page it was on. She then reached into her robes and pulled out a quill and some parchment.

"Here, write down everything you want to tell your older self and then write down the ingredients and directions of this potion." Julie said, holding out the quill and parchment. "And, don't forget to tell him your in the Malfoy's secret chamber." Julie added, running a hand through her tangled mane. She had succeeded in pulling out some of her pink strands, but it didn't seem to phase her.

Tom roamed the room with his eyes, looking for a place to sit and write. His eyes landed back on Julie as she let out a rather loud sigh. "Sit on the ground you pansy!" She told him forcibly. Tom glared at her but sat none the less.

_Dear Older Self,_

_Hello, it's Tom, from the diary. It shouldn't be any surprise to learn that I survived the Basilisk venom. I am residing in the Malfoy's secret chambers, awaiting the day when you come and get me out of this god forsaken diary. Below are a list of ingredients and direction to a potion that will bring me out of the diary. Just think of how quickly we can clear out the muggle filth when I'm out of this monstrosity._

_Two ounces of fluxweed_

_A handful of nettles_

_A sliver of sage_

_Wormwood (diced not shredded)_

_Hair of an enemy_

_Blood of a loved one_

_Diary that I'm in_

_Stir counter clock wise eight time as you put in the two ounces of fluxweed and the handful of nettles. Let set for five minutes. Potion should turn a light green and smell of burning plastic. Then place in the sliver of sage. Let set for another three minutes. Potion should turn a dark purple and smell like apple pie. Add the hair of enemy. Potion should let out a low rumble but not change color or smell. Add the blood of loved one and diary at the same time, while stirring clockwise. The potion should now be a dull black and smell of raw meat. At this time say: **Rise and greet the new world.**_

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

Tom folded the letter, then handed it to Julie. Julie, put it inside her robe and the smiled. "Well then, would you like to have me deliver a letter to you Ginerva?" Julie asked.

Tom nodded, liking how it sounded for someone else to call Ginerva his. Another parchment appeared in front of him. He took it and began writing. When he was done, he handed it to Julie and she folded it and placed it into her robes. "Well Tom, I don't believe there is anything else I can do, except, give these to the appropriate people." Julie said patting her robe. "I suggest you do something to pass the time for the next three to five days, and by then, you should be a free man." Julie said smiling.

Tom nodded, a tad unbelieving. "You should get down to dinner, unless, you feel like making up more stories as to why you missed all meals today." Julie said nodding toward the door. Tom looked over his shoulder at the door then looked back at Julie but she was no longer standing there. He looked around the room and found her to be nowhere. Smiling slightly he brought his hand up to feel the cool glass of the crystal ball. **_I'LL KILL YOU RIDDLE! _**A voice called out of nowhere. Tom dropped his hand, growling, and made his way out of the Room of Requirements, but not without calling Julie a few unkind things in parceltongue.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

A/N - Yay, things are starting to happen. Well, with Tom anyway. I know reading Ginny is probably a little boring, but when she get Tom's letter and Tom gets into the real world, things will get more exciting. Thank for reading guys, R/R!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

The day had come and gone without anything truly interesting happening and now Ginny sat on her bed reading the book she had taken from the library. Her roommates had long since given into the seduction of sleep as had the rest of Gryffindor Tower. Her eyes prickled with the desire for sleep, but she knew that even if she laid down and shut her eyes, sleep wouldn't come, or if by some miracle sleep did come, it would be unrestful and she would wake every hour or so.

But as she sat reading, her eyes prickled with another desire. The desire was to see the green ring just like almost every other night. She had managed to stay interested in the book until the last of her roommates had fallen asleep. When she knew that it was only her that was awake, was when her mind began to wonder from the book and into the bathroom where the mirror was. For the past hour she had been trying to keep herself from slithering off of the bed and into the bathroom. She was still reading the book in her hands, but the words held no meaning any more. They dissipated as soon as her eyes skipped over them.

Ginny couldn't tell you exactly why she always tried to fight of the urge to go stare into the mirror. Perhaps it was because she didn't want to admit to having feelings for a sociopath that had turned into the wizarding world's most feared wizard. That was definitely a good reason. People would think her a loon, and she would most likely end up in St. Mungo's if anyone found out about her little obsession, but Ginny didn't think that was why she always tried to fight off the urge. She believed it was a simple power struggle. Tom had manipulated her when she was younger; there was no doubt about that. He had twisted her quite cleanly around his slim pale finger, and even now after five years she couldn't seem to hate him. And her attempt to stay away from the one thing that showed his claim on her was just to try and show that she was in control, even though she always seemed to lose the battle.

She snapped the book shut with a sigh. Her fingers drummed quickly over the book cover as she tried to consciously relax her tensed muscles. It was taking all her self control not to jump from her bed and sprint into the bathroom. Not to stare deeply into her own eyes that were inhabited by him. Not to think of the way his elegant almost foppish hand writing swirled over the old yellowed paper of the diary as he wormed his way into her trust. It was a disgusting way to live. Ginny knew this, and in a way she was ashamed for her behavior. Ashamed that for some reason she could stand the thought of getting help for her "problem". She couldn't imagine gazing into a mirror and not seeing the little reminder of what he had said to her five years ago when he had taken her down into the Chamber of Secrets.

_**You're mine.**__ He whispered. She had been so overwhelmed with shock and happiness when he had materialized out of the diary__**. You're mine.**__ He repeated. __**No matter what happens, you'll always belong to me.**__ Her vision flickered out, and the only thing she could remember after that was waking up to the wounded Harry Potter._

There was a tap on the dormitory window. Ginny jumped clamping her hands over her own mouth to muffle a scream that almost escaped her. Taking a shaking breath she glanced over at the window. A rather plain looking brown owl tapped on the glass again. She frowned, climbing out of her bed and inching her way to the window. She welcomed a distraction, but couldn't help wonder who would want to owl something so late at night. As Ginny opened the window, the brown owl swooped in dropping a letter onto her bed before swooping right back out again. Ginny's frown deepened. She shut the window before going back over to her bed.

Taking a seat, she picked up the letter, and almost threw it back down again. Her name was written in swirly elegant script. It was none other than Tom Marvolo Riddle's handwriting.

Ginny began to shake. She managed to strangle a sob that threatened to erupt from her. Her nearest roommate, Ariel, groaned and rolled over. Hiccuping, Ginny reached over and grabbed her wand. She put a quick silencing charm over her bed before letting the hiccups turn into loud dry sobs. She wasn't quite sure why she was sobbing, or what exactly it was she was now feeling. Whatever it was, it was strong and the emotion took over her with such as strong grasp that the only thing her body could think to do was sob.

Only when her sobs quieted down, did she attempt to even touch the letter again. Her hands shook so violently that it was a miracle that she got the envelope open. She read through the letter and only managed to get past the first couple sentences before passing out cold. The letter read:

_Dearest Ginerva,_

_I hope the past five years have been more eventful for you than they were for me. It would be quite an understatement to say that reliving the same memory for such a long time was boring at best. Hopefully you've remembered you're place even after all these years. I'd hate to kill anyone than Potter after I am finally released, but if you've bedded anyone during my absence, I'll be more than willing to push Potter aside for the time being to kill your paramours. I meant it when I said you were mine no matter what. Remember that._

_Regards,_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_P.S. – Don't tell anyone about this letter, or else there will be consequences._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Lord Voldemort did not receive letters. The idea was almost laughable. The Death Eaters head quarters had far too many curses and charms placed on it for a mere owl to get through to the inside of the house, so needless to say when the Dark Lord opened the window after hearing a tapping noise emit from it, he was quite surprised to see a plain brown owl swoop into the room, drop a letter onto a table, then swoop back out of the room, and fly off without a care.

The letter had his name written out on the front of it in his very own handwriting. Suspicion welled in him. He tried spell after spell to try and discover whatever dangers the letter was hiding, and time and time again he only proved to himself that the letter was nothing more than that: a letter.

But, he would not let his guard down to the envelope and whatever it may have held inside. He called Wormtail up to his quarters and had the man open the letter himself. Wormtail had stared at the letter fearfully, clearly not wanting to touch it, but fear for his master won out and he opened it under the harsh scrutiny of the Dark Lord. The letter didn't do anything when it was opened and unfolded onto the desk. Wormtail didn't die, or break out into some hideous plague. Voldemort took that to mean that the letter was safe.

He picked it up, a nonexistent eyebrow perking up onto his forehead as he glanced over the handwriting. It was most definitely his own. As Voldemort read through the letter, a sort of angered smirk stretched itself over his near translucent skin.

"Wormtail," Voldemort said, causing the round man to flinch. ", fetch Lucius for me. I have important matter that I need to discuss with him."

Wormtail waddled as quickly as he could out of the Dark Lords room, happy to get away from his master.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

A/N – Oh wow! I haven't updated this in ages! I was just re-reading some of its old reviews and decided to see if I could write another chapter to it. And look! I did. Well I hope it was worth the wait. If not, I'm terribly sorry. I wonder if any of my old readers will even see this. X.X

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!

Sincerely,

Ms.WritingFantasy


End file.
